


Sleepy Little Mari

by Ging



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Cuddles, Cuddling, Cute, F/M, I just want to sleep, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform, adrienette cuddles, im so tired, legit wrote this at 2 am so I basically embody this story, lemme sleep, marichat cuddle needs, relatable af, sleeping but with a friend, sleeping peacefully, sleepy mari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ging/pseuds/Ging
Summary: Mari is tired. She hasn’t been getting any sleep recently. Granted there has been more akuma attacks lately and a lot of stress of patrolling and school, but she can’t figure out why she simply doesn’t fall asleep.Maybe that cat, that she has grown fond of, has something to do with it.





	1. Happy Kitty Cuddle Time

Marinette was tired; too tired to even think of where her bed was. She was just gonna flop somewhere and hope it was comfy enough to fall asleep. Then again, she remembered that a certain feline would always visits her on Tuesdays. 

It was a Tuesday.

After every patrol, Chat Noir the “famous and handsome Parisian Superhero” (or at least that’s how he described himself) races to Marinette’s house to tell stories of his adventures with Ladybug, rant and obtain free Dupain- Cheng baked goodies. Mari, being Ladybug after all, would be the one to race back with him; taking shortcuts through out the city and sometimes even trying to cheat and prevent Chat from getting to her house so fast. 

And boy he ran f a s t.

Chat leaped through the skies, happy and joyful for once and Mari was happy about that. Luckily, she arrived at the bakery first and had enough time to de-transform, change and prepare for his arrival. She was sitting on her lawn chair out on her balcony when she noticed a familiar warm, black figure jumping on the rooftops. She sprang from her seat to meet him at their super, secret hiding spot, a.k.a the top of her roof. 

Patrol was easy today, but neverless it was tiring especially with the added stress of school, more akuma attacks, her portfolio and helping her parents with the bakery. She always enjoys Chat’s company, but today she was just tired.

“What’s wrong princess?” Chat stopped talking and noticed that the tiny girl laying on his arm was half asleep.

No response. Mari was fully aware Chat asked her a question but was too tired to even reply. Chat got up, stretched and picked up the beautiful, sleeping girl. He carried her to her bed and tucked her in the blankets, and added a little kiss on her forehead. He then turned around to her skylight, ready to depart when something warm touched his arm and yanked him downwards. 

Shocked, Chat got hold of reality and realized that Mari had pulled him in, under her blankets and was sound asleep. She must have done that sub-consciencely 

“Good night princess”

Mari woke up to the piercing sound of her alarm clock. She checked all her vitals and tried to find a reason not to get up and go to school. She was too comfortable, warm and she got the best sleep she has had in ages. She stretched and sat up only to be stopped and pulled back down. 

What the hell?

Finally she opened her eyes to see a peaceful Chat Noir resting beside her. Mari didn’t know what to think. Either than mangy cat had forgot to go home and had cuddled with her or...

“Marinette you’re going to be late for school!”

Agh ohmagawd

“What time is it...?” Chat had actually woken up at the purrfect time. Wow.

“Aghhhhhhh I’m going to be late for school!!! It’s 7:20 and school starts at 7:30!!!!! Why did I sleep so soundly through the like-17 alarm clocks I have set up.”

Chat realized that he too had to go to school. No staying in the bed all warm, especially since the person making the warmth was leaving. 

“Uh yeah I actually have to go too... seeyoulaterbai.” And with that, he left.


	2. Pawtners

It was 7:35 and Mari made it in time, well the best she was going to get on time. She bolted out of her house with nothing but leggings, a t-shirt, a sweater and a croissant in her mouth. Alya had saved her a spot and had covered her for those extra 5 minutes. Bless her soul and her children’s souls.

In science class, the teacher was assigning partners for a research lab and Mari did not care as to who she got, as long as it wasn’t Chloe. Hopefully they would do majority of the work while Mari could sleep. She didn’t even register that the teacher had already assigned her a partner.

“So I guess we’re partners right?” A soft and angelic voice spoke and the heavens above were enlightened. 

Mari opened one of her eyes and low and behold it was fricking Adrien Agreste himself. Like holy hot damn. 

“Screw my life”. Mari had thought she said that in her head but nope. She said it out loud. Adrien could tell that he wasn’t “screwing her life” rather it was her sleepiness talking. And he would know, since he was the one who slept with her. 

“ooOk then, well I’m not free today, but I should be tomorrow. We could get together and work on it then.”

“Sounds goreat... I mean good and great. Wait... tomorrow is Thursday night right? I’m actually not free then. How about Friday night? That way we can stay up later and work on it?” Mari or rather Ladybug had her individual patrol that night and already told Chat she’d do it. 

“Um I’ll have to check, but I think I’m free for now. Here’s my number, and we can text about it later” Adrien gave her his number, little did he know she already had a contact saved for him with a bunch of hearts after his name. 

Cool. She meant to say that out loud but when she saw Adrien start to walk away she realized it too late to say it. The fact that she wasn’t stuttering too much when talking to Adrien was more evidence that she was still tired. 

School ended and Mari rushed home. Her portfolio for fashion schools as well as homework had to be completed, especially since she couldn’t do anything tomorrow. But today was Chat’s solo patrol day and she was going to make the most of it. A little bit of her wished that feline would visit her again but he may be too tired to do so.

Whatever. She finished some of her portfolio requirements, arranged for her friends to model her clothes, ate dinner with her family and on time for once, completed her homework and got started on her assignment with Adrien. What a day.

It was night time, around 11pm when she completed everything. Yes she was tired, but hey she didn’t have to worry about it tomorrow. 11pm was also the time that patrol usually ended. Oh how she wished Chat would visit her again. She actually had the best sleep last night and it was honestly a blessing from up above.

She heard a tap on her skylight, too gentle to be a bird, but too pressured to be a leaf. She cautiously opened the window and looked around in the pure darkness, only illuminated by the city lights and two green eyes... wait.

She screamed, like really loudly and probably woke up half the neighbourhood and their apartment complex. Great.

“Sorry jeez that was loud. It’s me... Chat. Sorry if I woke you up, I didn’t know if you’d be up or not so I wanted to peek in and you already were there and agh I’m sorry”

“Nah it’s ok. I was actually about to go to bed.”

“Oh... never mind then, I’ll let you sleep. It looks like you need it.” Chat hung his head, his ears drooped downwards and was about to turn around and leave.

“Wait... you can stay and sleep here if you want... that doesn’t seem too invasive or anything if you were thinking that.”

Chat’s eyes gleamed a brighter green and Mari didn’t think that was even possible.

“Sure if that’s ok with you. I don’t really want to go home anyways.” And with that he jumped in through the skylight and shut it behind him.

“Just be quiet because my parents are already asleep. If they wake up they will get mad and I don’t want them to be mad at me, especially with a... boy... I mean you.”

Chat nodded his head and that was that. No more talking. They got all comfy in Mari’s blankets and curled up together.

Just like the night before, Chat laid on his side, with Mari on the opposite side. Facing each other, Chat wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer; close enough to feel her breathing. Mari slipped one hand underneath her pillow and the other laid lazily on his side. Their legs naturally intertwined with each other, and eventually will get tangled when they wake up.

Th scent of Chat was similar. Something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. Then again, she’s smelt him numerous times on patrol. His scent knocked her out in a quick minute. She as out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it and thank you so much for reading. I’m planning for this story to be 5-7 chapters long and I’m trying to update everyday. I def need to start brainstorming for another story and maybe if can be for another fandom....


	3. Depawture

Chat woke up to the blinding light of the sun. He opened his eyes and noticed the beautiful girl laying beside him. He had somehow slipped lower in the bed with his ear on Mari’s chest; hearing her heartbeat. 

It was 5am, too early for Mari’s alarm clocks to start going off and he decided this was the best time to get going. He lifted his arms from her waist, untangled his legs and sat up ever so gently, being sure not to shake the bed or move the blankets. 

He successfully got out of the trap, one he would gladly be caught in again and slipped into the pastel skies of Paris. 

5am was one of the most beautiful times in Paris, where the sun was just hitting the roof tops and life was starting to flourish for the day. Only the animals and the odd person would be up and Chat liked the sound of the silence in the city.

He made his way to his house and going through the window to his washroom, he snuck back in without evidence he was ever gone. After detransforming, he got into bed and pretended to sleep, only to be awoken by Natalie at 5:30 am. 

“Your father has informed me that he must attend a fashion show in Britain tomorrow and that his son must also attend. I have already announced this to the school and they are aware of your departure during school today. We will pick you up after 12 pm. You will attend your Science, English and Fencing classes. Be ready by 7:20.” After that, she left.

Adrien hated going to fashion shows. He respected the people who made the clothes but it wasn’t his cup of tea to sit for hours on end, review clothing and for no one to consider his opinions. But this was his life and he had to live it. 

He got up and started getting ready for the day, when he remembered he was supposed to get back to Mari if he was available Friday night to work on their lab. Science was his first class and he figured he could just tell her then. 

When he got to school, he noticed Mari looked extra pretty today. She always looked pretty but today she has that extra wow factor. She had on a pale green top, a black skater skirt, bulky boots and black tights. The outfit looked like as if it was supposed to have a low key Chat Noir vibe. Mari was back to her normal, fashionable and bubbly self. He could see her radiance beaming from her face. She must have gotten a really good sleep last night then. 

Note to self, sleep with Mari more often. 

He himself felt great. Adrien always loved cuddling and sleeping with people, but since his mom left, he found he did it less and less; which in the end probably messed up his sleep schedule. 

He almost forgot he had to tell Mari he wasn’t going to be here tomorrow. Chat had to tell her too. Whoops.

“Hey Mari.”

“Oh hi Adrien.”

He told her everything; about the fashion show, his unavailability for Friday and how he sorry he was. 

“It was so sudden. I swear I just learned about it today. If I knew before I would've told you.”

“Adrien it’s fine. It’s honestly not that important. When are you back? It’s due Monday so we would need to work on it soon. Or we could ask for an extension....” Mari’s suggestion made him flinch. It didn’t feel right that Mari was questioning his dedication. 

“No. We don’t need one. I’m back Saturday afternoon. We could do it then and work on it for a straight 5-6 hours and get it done all in one night?”

“Sounds alright with me. Don’t worry about it Adrien. I’m honestly not mad I promise.”

Adrien felt relieved. He had such a good friend. The real reason he was so worried was that he was also apologizing for Chat’s absence, even though Mari didn’t know that. He can’t say goodbye to her as Chat before he leaves, as he’s leaving half way through the day. Adrien also felt bad because that meant Mari may not get a good sleep...


	4. Replacement

Mari had a rough sleep. She patrolled until 11:30pm and didn’t fall asleep until 2am. Chat mysteriously never came around which was alright; it was his night off. He could’ve had something else to deal with, but then again, he would’ve told her about it. She had to keep reminding herself that she had no right to know where he was 24/7. 

She got an estimated total of 4 hours of sleep last night. She got up twice to check her skylight, 3 times to go to the bathroom and woke up 5 times due to worrying. In conclusion, the worst sleep she has had since forever.

Maybe it was the fact she was alone. Once she had a nightmare that Papillion found her in her room, alone, and snatched her miraculous. She knows this would never happen, but she could never be too comfortable. 

Alya suggested they have a sleepover. It was Friday and it would be fun. That would also mean Mari could put her hypothesis to the test. So she agreed. 

They had the best time, laughing and spilling secrets. Mari had actually forgotten how much fun she always had with Alya; with all the recent akuma attacks and more patrolling, she hadn't been able to spend that much time with her best friend.

“Have you heard about that new superhero?? I think her name is Rena Rouge??? She’s awesome!” Alya sounded so surprised. Mari just assumed that Alya had forgotten that she reads her blog daily.

Obviously Mari had known about Rena, being Ladybug and all. Rena had met them on patrols a couple times and she was actually really cool; unlike that fake... Volpina. The superheroes had actually planned out patrols, some nights together or with a partner, and others alone. On Friday, they all had the night off. 

“Yeah I’ve seen her in the news. She looks really cool and way better than Volpina. I’d love to meet her someday.” She tried her best to sound excited when really Mari knew Rena was a big dork like the rest of them. 

They talk for a while and later put on a movie to watch. Alya had fallen asleep but Mari just stayed awake. She was tired as hell, most likely due to the lack of sleep the night before, but she just didn’t feel like sleeping, nor could she fall asleep. Every hour that ticked by, Mari would glance at her skylight, in hopes Chat would visit. Then again she was with Alya and that would be one conversation she didn’t want to have.

She finally managed to fall asleep... at 3 am in the morning. 

When Mari woke up, Alya was spread across her bed, hair messed up and hogging the blankets... and still asleep. Only Alya. 

Mari grabbed her phone to check the time. It was 5:48 am. Dear god. Upon further inspection, she noticed her phone had a message notification, which meant someone texted her. Why would some text her at, she looked at the time the message was sent... 4:29 am.

She unlocked her phone, opened the message app and looked at the contact that messaged her. Adrien<3<3<3<3<3<3

Her heart stopped. Probably because that’s what it felt like. 

Adrien: ‘Hey sorry I didn’t message you earlier. I’ll be home around 6pm today. I know that was a bit later than what I told you. If you are available and up to work on the project that would be great. We could do it at my house. I really hope that’s enough time. I’m really sorry.’

Damn.

Mari replied: ‘Yeah that seems alright. No worries don’t think too much about it. I’ll be there around 6:30? Give you some time to settle in and clean and stuff...’ Mari loved texting, no one would know that she was nervous as hell or that she stuttered. But the more times she reread her message the more she thought she had to change it, thus making it sound even more weird than the first draft.


	5. Purrfect Slumber

Chapter 5: Purrfect Slumber

Mari kept her word and arrived at his house at 6:30. Right after she arrived, they immediately got to work. Mari had already done some research and Adrien knew a lot already about the topic, so it wasn’t too hard for them. It was the type of lab that was easy to complete but took along time to do so.

His relationship with Mari was complicated. After he apologized about the gum incident, he thought they would be very good friends. Instead, she started to avoid him and only spoke to him when she needed to. When they are with their friends, Alya and Nino, they could talk about anything and everything for hours on end. But when by himself with Mari, she would speak very minimal and try not to look at him. 

They worked on their assignment for a good 4.5 hours, and obviously took many snack breaks in between. Luckily they got their lab done in one night. That meant they didn’t have to worry about it Sunday. 

It was around 11pm when they finished. 

“Alright that seems like enough. It’s a good thing this lab was mainly research. I don’t think I would’ve had enough time or will to write anything else.” Mari sounded so tired; she probably didn’t get much sleep last night. 

“Yeah that’s good enough for me too.” Adrien looked outside. It was really dark and the weather didn’t look so great. He didn’t feel comfortable letting her walk home, especially since he would go afterwards as Chat. It seemed useless to go somewhere else to cuddle, even though Mari didn’t know about it. He wished they could just sleep at his house.

“Why don’t you stay over? It looks really intense out there. I’m sure Natalie would be fine with it.”

“Um well I’ll have to ask my parents to check but that sounds way better than walking through that”

“Ok cool. I’ll take the couch and you can sleep there.” He pointed to his bed 

Again, little to no response from Mari. After that they barely talked. Mari said her parents allowed her, she would just have to be home by 10am. Adrien got his things set up around the couch and notified Natalie about Mari sleeping over. He gave Mari his t-shirt, which was long enough and reached her thighs. She already had shorts on so he didn’t need to give her any. 

They got settled into their separate sleeping arrangements and silence fell over them.

Adrien just laid there. He couldn’t sleep. He discovered that he too was having trouble sleeping without Mari beside him. The 2 nights he was away from her, were really hard. He couldn’t fall asleep, no matter how tired he felt. 

He sat up and glanced at Mari, who also noticed him from the bed.

“Hey.” They both said at the same time.

“I’ve noticed you’ve been more tired lately. While working on the lab, I saw you doze out a couple of times.” Adrien was nervous to ask the question. He was afraid as to how she would react. 

“Yeah, I usually have someone sleeping besides me but the past couple of nights I didn’t.

“Well what if I try? Maybe you’ll feel more comfortable to sleep then.” Secretly he wanted to sleep besides her. It didn’t even occur to him how weird that may be. He just knew he did it as Chat and would die to do it again, as Adrien. 

“...ok. I mean it’s worth a shot.”

He bounced out of his couch and wanted to jump into the bed, but he knew he had to be cool about it. He lifted the covers and slid besides Mari, facing directly to her.

“Is it ok if we cuddle? I like cuddling.” Smooth Agreste. Real smooth. 

“Uh I guess so.” Adrien could tell Mari was nervous. Despite it being really dark, he could she her features clearly, even her blushed cheeks. They got into a position that was comfortable for both of them and fell asleep in an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a bunch of mistakes in this, plot wise and grammar. But tbh I’m tired. It’s almodt done. I decided to split the last chapter into half so instead of 5 there will be 6 chapters.


	6. Arise to the Mew Day

Mari was starting to regain conscience. She had an amazing sleep and was very comfortable through out the night. The way she was positioned, she could tell she was cuddling with someone. Had Chat Noir jumped through her window without her knowing? Or was this Alya finally snuggling with her instead of hogging the bed? Nah. Definitely not that. It had to be Chat. She could recognize his scent and how his body clung to hers. 

She opened her eyes and started to look at her surroundings. No pink walls. Wait. She remembered she was at Adrien’s house and they worked on their lab. Had Chat found her and cuddled with her in Adrien’s bed?!?!? No that couldn’t happen. 

She started to panic, especially when she saw blond hair which confirmed her hypothesis. She looked closer at the face below the blond hair.

It was Adrien.

Mari specifically remembered the position they were in. Mari was on her back, Adrien was half way on top of her. His head was directly on her chest, as she could see it move as she was breathing. His legs were wrapped around hers and his arm hugged her torso. Somehow her, or rather Adrien’s t-shirt, had risen up as she slept. The top as just covering her boobs. This resulted in Adrien’s bare arm across her bare stomach. She could feel the radiation of heat from the skin contact and her heat from blushing. She felt like she was going to die right there and then. RIP her. 

Adrien started to move. It didn’t help that the sun rose in the morning in the direction of his windows and that they had no coverings to block the sun. Mari didn’t know whether or not to move or to stay still. She decided she was going to stay as it was Adrien who was cuddling her, not the other way around. HE sub-consciencely did it, and that was her defence. 

He started to nuzzle her chest and sounded like he was purring. What???

He finally was startled awake when there was a knock on his door. It was Natalie and she was just confirming Adrien’s schedule for the day. He quickly rushed to his door and talked with her for a couple of moments. 

It was almost 9:30 and Mari had to be home by 10. She told Adrien this and how sorry she was for having to leave so soon. Adrien didn’t seem to mind. He looked as if he was stunned himself to find the position he was in when he woke up. 

When Mari returned home, she started to re-analyze the situation. She can’t sleep without someone. No scratch that. She can’t sleep without Chat. She thought Adrien was Chat at first. She didn’t realize it until she looked at him. Chat and Adrien had the same scent. They both disappeared for the same amount of days. Adrien WANTED to cuddle with her.

Oh holy hot damn. Chat was Adrien and Adrien is Chat. 

After she finished panicking, she decided to confront him later. Today was Rena’s solo patrol day, which meant Mari could visit Adrien later at night. She had to work in the bakery today anyways. She would focus on that for now.

The day ended with Ladybug, the famous and gorgeous Parisian superhero, meeting Chat Noir’s civilian self, Adrien Agreste, at his home. Their future was very bright. It involved a good talk about feelings and a few cuddle sessions here and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first chapter story and I’m really happy it’s finished. Writing is something I’m learning to love and I look forward to what I think of next. Thank you for reading this. It made me very happy to see a lot of people loving this story. Follow me on tumblr @ bookofging I’d love to talk to you guys and get some critiques. Thank you once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name is Ging and I’m very new to writing. I love reading fanfics so I decided to create one myself. My writing sucks but hey it’s the high quality content that matters. (Lol I don’t have that either but whatever hoped you enjoyed it :))


End file.
